The present invention relates to adjustable beds, and the like, and in particular to a modular drive arrangement therefor.
Adjustable beds are used extensively in hospitals, nursing homes, and other similar institutions, as well as home care settings, to assist in the care and treatment of invalids. Normally, each adjustable section of the bed has a separate controller shaft, which when rotated, moves the adjustable bed section to the desired height and attitude. Manual beds have one or more cranks to rotate the various controller shafts, whereas powered beds have at least one electric motor, and some type of transmission to operate the different functions of the bed.
Heretofore, those adjustable beds which have been designed for home care, have typically been of the manual type, in order to minimize costs, and to avoid the maintenance and repair problems associated with motorized adjustable beds, which are mechanically quite complicated, compared to manual beds. Home care beds are preferably very compact and lightweight so that they can be easily transported, such as to and from rental stores handling medical equipment. Further, home care beds should be extremely durable, and easy to operate, even by unskilled personnel. It is also preferred that home care beds be powered by electric motors, or the like, so that they can be adjusted by persons having limited physical strength or dexterity, so that the patient can be cared for by even elderly persons, such as a spouse or relative.